


Fresh Appreciation

by AmandaBaker852



Series: A Fresh McCoy Romance [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBaker852/pseuds/AmandaBaker852
Summary: During their honeymoon, S’nell is reminded of four things that she loves about Doctor McCoy and one thing that she does not. This story is a sequel to Fresh Changes. McCoy/OC. WARNING: Contains mature content.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a disclaimer that Star Trek belongs to CBS and Paramount, not myself. No copyright infringement is intended with this work.  
>  **This is a warning that this story contains sexual content.**

Chapter One

Stardate 2275.190

S’nell woke up when she sensed that Leonard was now awake beside her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Leonard. She had always thought his eyes were one of his best features, she thought.

“Good morning S’nell.” Leonard declared.

“Same to you Leonard.” S’nell declared as she stretched slightly.

“Would you like breakfast?” she continued a moment later.

“Food can wait.” he declared as he leaned down to kiss her. S’nell placed a hand on his lips.

“As I recall, you once wanted me to share a shower with you. Why don’t we see if the shower in the hotel bathroom is big enough for the both of us?” she suggested.

“All right. I’ll do my best to make sure that you don’t fall and injure yourself.” he promised as he got out of their bed.

“I certainly hope not.” S’nell remarked as she followed him into the bathroom. 

Washing Leonard’s body and hair while he did the same for her proved to be an erotic experience. Soon Leonard had turned her around to face the wall. S’nell braced her arms against the tile while his mouth went to her back, his hands went to her breasts and entrance, and his erection went between her thighs. A moment later she began to rock her hips back to meet his thrusts as his hands and mouth aroused her further. The sounds of their sex seemed amplified in the small space. When Leonard inserted a third finger inside her, S’nell arched her back and clenched her thighs. Leonard swore and sped up. She matched his urgency as their passion rose. The sensation of his orgasm set off her own climax. Once they had both recovered their breath, they rinsed off their bodies then dried themselves and got dressed.

After breakfast at a nearby restaurant Leonard suggested walking around Hamilton for the day. The weather was warm so S’nell agreed. By dinner, S’nell was sweating and feeling quite uncomfortable. While Andorians could tolerate tropical heat none of them liked it.

“Let’s get back to the hotel. I wouldn’t want you to get heatstroke S’nell.” declared Leonard as they waited for a hovercar to drive them back. Once they had arrived back in their suit, he went to the bathroom while S’nell adjusted the temperature in the hotel room to fifteen degrees Celsius. A moment later Leonard reappeared in the bedroom.

“Your cold bath will be ready soon. I should have thought of turning down the heat earlier S’nell. Sorry about that.” he remarked.

“Both of us were tired yesterday, which is why I’m not surprised neither of us thought about it. Speaking of the temperature are you sure it isn’t too cold for you now Leonard?” she said. 

“Don’t worry about me. Your health is more important S’nell. Besides, I was hoping to cuddle with you and have you keep me warm.” he said with a raised eyebrow. She smiled slightly then turned towards her bath. After she had dressed in a light red robe and reentered the bedroom, S’nell found Leonard reading a PADD in the bed. Once he saw her he placed the PADD on the nightstand and then lifted the covers. She climbed underneath the blankets and then wrapped an arm around him.

“Thank you for thinking of a cold bath Leonard. I feel much better now.” she stated. His consideration for her wellbeing was one of the things she loved most about him, S’nell thought.

“It was no trouble at all.” Leonard said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. She kissed his cheek then made herself comfortable alongside him.

The next morning saw them both on a secluded beach. The trees provided shade but Leonard also ensured they were under an umbrella. While S’nell enjoyed the warm ocean water as she waded out to her knees, Leonard remained onshore and read a PADD. S’nell rather thought that defeated the purpose of coming to the beach, but then she was hardly an expert on the matter. Her attention was taken away from the ocean view when she saw a small boy about four years old tug on Leonard’s shirt. He lowered his PADD to look at him and a short conversation ensued. Leonard placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder and then followed him away. S’nell wasn’t concerned for Leonard’s safety because Earth was peaceful and he knew some basic hand to hand combat. But she was curious as to what he was doing. In the far distance, she saw the boy began to run fast away from Leonard toward two figures. They picked him up and began to ask him many questions. The boy pointed back at Leonard who nodded to the couple. They nodded back in return and then the three of them began to walk away. Leonard made his way back to the umbrella as S’nell walked to meet him.

Once she was closer to him S’nell placed a hand on his arm then leaned up and kissed him. He was too startled to return the kiss and instead raised an eyebrow.

“Not that I’m complaining but what was that for? You’re not fond of public displays of affection S’nell.” he noted.

“I know, but I’m glad that you helped that little boy find his parents again. You didn’t have to do that.” she stated.

“Of course I did. If that had been Joanna then I would have been frantic to see her again. So why wouldn’t I help a lost little boy?” he wanted to know.

“Leonard McCoy, you have a heart of gold. I’m grateful to be one of the few people who gets to see that.” she remarked. His compassion was another thing that she loved about her husband, S’nell thought.

“What I did was nothing special. Now why don’t we get some lunch? I’m hungry.” he remarked. S’nell nodded then moved to put on a skirt and top over her swimsuit. Once they returned to their hotel room S’nell looked at Leonard. 

“Stay there. I have a surprise for you.” she decided.

“I hope it’s a good one.” he said.

“Oh, I think you’ll like this.” S’nell declared as she grabbed a black bag from her suitcase and then retreated to the bathroom. She changed out of her clothes into a black corset and thigh-high leather boots. The outfit was far from her usual clothing but Nurse Dominique had told her that most men loved women in lingerie and boots. As a result S’nell had decided to test out that theory during this honeymoon. After all, every theory needed evidence to be proven valid, she thought. When she entered the bedroom Leonard turned to face her and opened his mouth to speak. Instead of speaking he remained still as she approached him. 

“You’re not going to speak or touch me unless I say so. Now strip. Nod if you understand.” she ordered him. Leonard swallowed hard but then did nod. He stepped back and began to take off his clothes. Once he was nude she met his eyes.

“Kneel in front of me and place your hands on your thighs. After that I want your mouth on my entrance.” she commanded. Leonard did as he was told. S’nell slid both of her hands into his hair to keep his head in place as he began to arouse her. Oh yes, she thought. Leonard’s mouth was just as skilled as his hands, she mused. She titled back her head and closed her eyes to focus on the rising pleasure. After some time S’nell opened her eyes and looked down at Leonard. Given his erection he liked this almost as much as she did. But as good as this felt S’nell wanted something else. She brought her hands to his chin and lifted his mouth away from her.

“You’ve pleased me so you deserve a reward. Sit on the bed with your feet flat on the floor and your hands beside you.” she instructed him. Once he had done so S’nell leaned down to take off her boots. In the process, she gave Leonard another view of her cleavage. She could tell that Leonard liked the boots but she didn’t want to leave boot prints on the bed. She could also tell by how hard he was gripping the sheets that Leonard was impatient. S’nell straddled his pelvis then placed her hands on his arms.

“When you come I want you to cry my name.” she urged him. Leonard nodded in understanding. A moment later S’nell sank down slowly onto him. She moved her hands to his shoulder blades and her mouth to his nipples. While there had been occasions before when she had taken her time, right now that was the last thing she wanted. S’nell drove Leonard higher swiftly. She exalted in his halting breathing, the sweat running down his body, and the pounding of his heart. When Leonard orgasmed it was with a loud cry of her name. S’nell smiled in satisfaction then loosened her arms as he laid back on the bed. She stood and removed the corset before she joined him on the bed.

“Well you were right. I did enjoy that. Can I return the favour S’nell?” Leonard wondered. 

“Certainly.” S’nell remarked. She leaned over and kissed him. S’nell didn’t speak again until she called out his name during her orgasm. 

Afterward she rested her arms against his chest while Leonard wrapped an arm around her waist. Neither of them spoke until Leonard’s stomach rumbled, which prompted them to get dressed and go out to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Fresh Appreciation. Thanks for reading and a special thanks for everyone who left kudos. There will be a sequel to this story called Fresh Revelations which will be posted to Fanfiction and AO3 soon.

Chapter Two

The next morning found the two of them on a sailboat that was scheduled to go around the island. McCoy hadn’t really been looking forward to this but he knew S’nell had so he pushed his objections aside and said nothing as they began to set sail. The weather was nice and there was enough wind that they were able to make good speed as they sailed around the coast. Then the boat hit a patch of rougher sea which made everyone hold on tighter to the railing. McCoy’s stomach revolted and he leaned over the side of the boat in order to throw up. Dammit, he thought.

“Leonard, what’s wrong?” asked S’nell as she placed one hand on his back.

“I forgot to take a hypospray for seasickness before I got onboard the ship.” realized McCoy. He had packed some in his luggage but he thought the sea would be calm enough that it wouldn’t be needed.

“You’ve never told me that you need the seasickness hypospray.” S’nell remarked.

“I didn’t want you to say no to something that you were looking forward to just because of me.” he admitted. He knew that S’nell liked the natural environment and he had to admit seeing it by boat was a good way to glimpse the flora and fauna.

“Leonard, your health is more important to me then sightseeing. Why don’t you talk to the Captain and get him to stop the tour?” she insisted. He looked around at the other six people on board.

“That would ruin the trip for everyone else on board.” he noted.

“Why don’t you go below? If you lie down then you might feel better.” she suggested.

“I doubt it.” he remarked. 

But if only to avoid further argument he did as S’nell suggested. The sea did soon calm down but even so McCoy spent the rest of the trip in the bathroom close to the toilet just in case his stomach decided to get rid of more of his breakfast. S’nell brought him down lunch but all he eat was some crackers and water as he didn’t think that he could handle anything more substantial. Once the boat docked S’nell came down to retrieve him again. He refused her help in standing and they made their way back to the hotel in silence. Once they had returned to the room S’nell crossed her arms and looked at him.

“Leonard, next time tell me when you need medicine so that I can remind you to take it.” she told him. He glared at her.

“I’m not a child S’nell.” he told her. He was a grown man and a qualified doctor so why was she scolding him, he wondered.

“I know but you are certainly acting like one at the moment.” she protested.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“In future please don’t neglect to tell me important information before we do something.” she demanded. McCoy crossed his arms over his chest.

“That’s not what this is about.” he insisted. Both of her antennae moved forward.

“Isn’t it? Look, if you had told me about your seasickness then we could have chosen another activity that we could both enjoy. Instead, I spent my time on that boat worrying about you.” she replied.

“So now you’re saying that I ruined your day?” McCoy argued as he began to feel anger towards S’nell.

“Not entirely. It’s just…” S’nell paused before she completed the sentence. That fact made McCoy suspicious as S’nell wasn’t the kind of person to censor her words.

“What?” he demanded. If S’nell had a problem then he wanted to hear it.

“To be honest I would have preferred to visit a colder country. But I knew that you preferred a warmer destination and so I agreed to come here instead.” she told him.

“What’s so wrong with Bermuda?” he asked. He was floored that she hadn’t protested before now. S’nell had certainly seemed to be enjoying herself so far and McCoy had been having a good time before their boat ride that day.

“I don’t like the heat, the sand doesn’t stay on the beach, and everywhere we go it seems crowded with tourists.” S’nell complained. He almost scoffed at how trivial her concerns seemed to him.

“Why are you complaining? After all, sand washes off, there are crowds almost everyone on Earth, and you wouldn’t have such an issue with the heat if you weren’t an Andorian.” he replied. Her lips thinned and her hands clenched into fists in response.

“S’nell, you should have just told me about your concerns before we planned this honeymoon. Why were you so willing to come to Bermuda if you thought that you wouldn’t like it?” he continued. 

“I agreed because I wanted to please you.” she told him.

“I never would have wanted to come here if I thought that you would be miserable. Good God S’nell, that’s the last thing I want.” McCoy insisted.

“I know. But there’s not much we can do now except try and enjoy the rest of our honeymoon.” S’nell remarked.

“We could go home early. I can arrange for a shuttle to bring us back to San Fransisco tomorrow morning.” McCoy offered.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not wasting the credits we’ve already spent. Now if you’ll excuse me I think I’m going to read. Goodnight Leonard.” S’nell concluded.

“Goodnight S’nell.” he remarked as she disappeared into the bathroom. McCoy went downstairs to the bar. Once he sat down the brown-skinned bartender walked over to him.

“What would you like sir?” the other man asked.

“Kentucky bourbon neat.” McCoy ordered. The bartender soon returned with his glass. McCoy took his time to drink then paid and quickly left. Once he returned to his hotel room he saw S’nell in bed reading from a PADD. She didn’t acknowledge him so McCoy got ready for bed then made himself comfortable on the couch by the entrance of the room. It wasn’t that uncomfortable but the truth of the matter was that he didn’t sleep as well if S’nell wasn’t in the same bed with him. He sighed.

More then once during their marriage, Pamela had warned him that his temper was bound to backfire on him. Tonight she had proven right. Why couldn’t he even last an entire honeymoon before he argued with S’nell? If he was given a patient and a bio bed then he would know what to do. But if he was placed in a room with a woman then sooner or later he would put his foot in his mouth. That remark about S’nell not being able to handle the heat was a low blow and he knew it. Perhaps that is why she had refused to end this vacation early. But he was still confused as to why she hadn’t objected to his decision to come to Bermuda in the first place. Did S’nell think she had less say in their relationship now that they were married? McCoy certainly didn’t think so because he’d always considered S’nell to be his equal. But now that he thought about it, he remembered that S’nell had told him that Andorians tried not to argue with their bondgroups. Was that why S’nell felt that she couldn’t speak as freely as she had when they were dating? Unable to come up with answers to these questions, he tossed and turned but eventually fell asleep.

McCoy woke up the next morning to a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see S’nell standing beside him.

“Leonard, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have complained so much about our trip yesterday. Being in a hot environment makes me much more argumentative.” she stated.

“S’nell, I’m the one that should be apologizing to you. I shouldn’t have trivialized your concerns about Bermuda. Look, if you have any further objections to what I want then feel free to bring them up with me. As I’ve said before I like your outspokenness. I don’t want you not to express your opinions simply because Andorian bondgroups try their best not to disagree.” he replied. She smiled slightly at him.

“I’m glad to hear that Leonard. So will our next vacation be in a colder destination then?” she wondered.

“Yeah and I’ll try not to complain about the weather.” he agreed.

“Well if you didn’t complain at all then I would be worried that you weren’t feeling quite yourself. Now, how about breakfast?” S’nell said.

“I want a kiss first.” McCoy insisted as he stood.

“All right.” S’nell agreed as she placed her hands on his chest and leaned towards him. McCoy wrapped both of his arms around her waist before he kissed her. He was pleased that S’nell kissed him back. Just because yesterday had not gone according to plan it didn’t mean that the rest of their honeymoon couldn’t be enjoyable, McCoy thought.


End file.
